Freedom And Love
by shippolove844
Summary: Brooke Williams was born in the Assassins Order ,but as a young girl her parents were killed by Templars. She then lived in Connors village after he finds and years later both join the Order. While Connor is helping her people, Brooke is after the man that took her family away. Can they manage to fall in love while they have their own battles to fight ConnorxOC (yea bad summary )
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Connor or anything else that deals with Assassins Creed III, it is developed by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft so yea...but I do own Brooke Williams, Koda , and Misun...or anyone else I decide to bring in , so enjoy the first chapter or Freedom and Love.

* * *

Winter-1760

A woman was stumbling through the snow; she was covered in blood as she grasped a small child in her arms. Tears were striking her cheeks as she pushed herself to move faster, she could hear the red coats behind her. The woman looked back and saw the horse's getting closer to her, she ignored the burning pain in her legs then he hid behind a tree. The Women placed her child on the snow and kneeled in front of her child. "My dear you must run…run and don't look back….I love you Brooke…never forget that."

The young girl looked up at her mother threw the white hood and shook her head. "No Mama…I'm not I'm not"

The woman gritted her teeth the pushed her daughter gently down the hill then watched her tumbled lightly down it, She shook her head then went off running in a different direction but was soon stopped by horses surrounding her. The woman glared up at the man upon the horse. "Haytham Kenway…"she spat his name out. "How could you go against the brotherhood…to become a Templar …you may have killed my husband, but my daughter will come back…she will become an assassin and ki-" Charles Lee wiped the blood off his blade as the woman body fell to the ground, her blood started to saturate the snow as Charles looked up at Haytham. "I am sorry about that but this woman wore my patience thin…but what of the child sir…?"

Haytham pulled on his horses rein shaking his head. "That child will die…she will not last in is cold...let's be off."

Charles nodded and got back onto his horse and looked down at the dead assassins body then rode off with the rest of the Templars.

The young girl shook the snow off her body, she heard the men's voice's fade .She whimpered lightly knowing she won't forget the men the killed her father and chased after herself and her mother. A small gasp left her lip's that started to turn blue. "Mommy!" She made her way to the hill where her mother pushed her. She squinted her eyes hoping she would find her mother but it was started to get dark. The young girl walked slightly further until she saw a figure in the snow. She ran over to the figure but tripped from her long wool jacket.

"Mama!...Mama…." she came up to her mother's body. "Mama" She placed her small hands on her mother's back and shook her." Wake up Mama…wakeup pleas..!" she started to cry more as she curled against her mother. She shivered as it started to get dark and a cold wind started to blow, the little girl's eyes started to blur, she then saw a snowy figure of a wolf walk to her until she passed out.

* * *

-Morning- 1760

Ratonhnhaké:ton saw his friends standing at the entrance of the hut. "_Hey Ratonhnhaké:ton…lets go play."_ Kanen'tó:kon said laughing lightly.

Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded and grabbed his warm furs ,wrapping it around his body and followed his friends. Kaniehti:io saw her son leave with the other children.

"_Be careful Ratonhnhaké:ton….dont stay to long in the cold_." she shouted to him as he left.

Ratonhnhaké:ton trudged threw the snow and looked behind him as his friends trailed behind him. Kanen'tó:kon panted for a moment as he placed his hands on his knees, he glanced up at his friend and a worried look crossed his face. "_Ratonhnhaké:ton we are not allowed to leave this area!." _Ratonhnhaké:ton waved his hand back at him then continued on, he finally made it to the top of a hill and noticed a small movement in the snow, he quickly removed the small knife from his belt and slowly walked to the lump.

Ratonhnhaké:ton was about to plunged the knife down until he noticed the blood, he quickly looked around thinking it was another's kill. He then dusted the snow off, what he suspected to be a carcass of an animal was in fact a young girl wrapped in a wool coat. He looked closer to see she was clutched on to the body of a woman. Ratonhnhaké:ton shook his head then placed his hand on the girls cheek and found that she was cold to the touch. He was about to stand up but yelped as a cold hand grabbed his wrist, he looked down into wide blue eyes of the young girl and found that she was still alive.

Ratonhnhaké:ton knew that if she was alive now she might not live any longer . "_Shh I will help you..I will take you to my village ."_ The young girl looked up at him in confusion but she then went limp again. He picked the girl in his arms then took one more glance at the dead woman, he started to make his way down the hill as Kanen'tó:kon groaned as he was almost up the hill as he saw his friend come down.

"_Ratonhnhaké:ton!"_ Kanen'tó:kon was about to complain until he saw the girl in his arms, from what he saw she was not one of his people, she looked to be like the light skinned people.

Kanen'tó:kon didn't know why his friend was carry her but his self and the other's decided to follow him back.

Ratonhnhaké:ton walked back into his village and quickly made it to where his mother was. "_Mother!...help."! _ He saw his mother make her way over to him as he placed her onto the ground. He frowned then played with his hands. _" What do we do mother….her mother is dead!" _ He looked down then nodded as his mother told him to get the medicine man, he took one glance of the young girl then ran off.

Kaniehti:io watched her son leave then walked over to where the child laid on the animal's fur. She took the wool off of her body and saw that she appeared to be around her son's age. Kaniehti:io also noticed that there was a small insignia burned onto her finger, she picked the girls small hand up to take a closer look at the mark. Not knowing what it was she placed her hand back down and put blankets over her to warm her body up, Kaniehti:io then smoothed the young girls blonde hair as she waited to the medicine man to come in.

It took a week for the young girl to recover and it wasn't long until Kaniehti:io took her in to raise her and now three months later the young girl was settled in, she was slowly starting to learn their speech. Kaniehti:io got close to the new girl as she stated her name was Brooke Williams and she hailed from Boston Massachusetts. When she asked why they were running and why she was in New York ,Brooke said bad men were chasing them, Brooke then replied that those men killed her father in front of her. Kaniehti:io dropped the topic after that.

Kaniehti:io walked out of the hut and saw Brooke trail behind her son, she smiled lightly then frowned for a moment. As she watched Ratonhnhaké:ton, Brooke , and Kanen'tó:kon interact with each other. Kaniehti:io then let her gaze focus on her son. "_My greatest fear is that one day I shall look into the face of my son and see the same dark hunger."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Connor or anything else that deals with Assassins Creed III, it is developed by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft so yea...but I do own Brooke Williams, Koda , and Misun...or anyone else I decide to bring in****.**

**Oh yes I am going to have a lemon to :3 and I am starting the next chapter right now enjoy and a big thanks to**

**GeeDeeny**

KXR

Alpha Lima One

wildcat717

Deceptibot94

BuckleWinner

KatanaNightengale

Nyeht

Sheity Williams

Solorya

sleepyPrincess

It means a lot to me.

* * *

-Summer 1760-

Brooke tugged at the deerskin dress she was wearing as she sat in the hut with Ratonhnhaké:ton, she huffed then walked up to him seeing he was reading and old book. "What's that." She asked him still not used to speaking his language even though she understood bits and pieces but it was mostly when Kaniehti:io and Ratonhnhaké:ton spoke .

Ratonhnhaké:ton glanced to her as his black hair fell in front of his face. "Nothing…." Brooke pouted her lip then stomped her foot. "It doesn't look like nothing." She then walked behind him and started to read the book to but heard someone enter. She looked up and smiled seeing who it was. Ratonhnhaké:ton looked up to quickly closing the book, dropping it and kicking it under the table that was nearby.

"_Good morning mother." _Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled up at his mother then nudged Brooke lightly. Brooke held her smile. "Good morning."

Kaniehti:io glanced at her son and Brooke, she knew for both of them being five they were smart. "_Hmmm…and what are you two up to?"_

Brooke shook her head. "Nothing!.."

Ratonhnhaké:ton backed up slightly. "_Nothing. I, uh…was only…" _ He then let out a sigh of relief once he saw his friend Kanen'tó:kon poke his head in the hut.

Kanen'tó:kon leaned in as he saw his two friends. "_Come play with us! The others have gone hunting and we're bored."_

Ratonhnhaké:ton glanced to his mother then to Kanen'tó:kon, he nodded and grabbed Brookes hand pulling her off to the other kids.

Kaniehti:io looked at the two. "_Go on. But do not venture beyond the valley."_

Brooke nodded and followed them.

Kaniehti:io walked a little ways out of the hut. "_Stay out of the mud! It took me day's to wash the stains from your clothes."_

Ratonhnhaké:ton flushed and glanced over at Brooke who let out a small giggle. Brooke shook her head. "Yes Ratonhnhaké:ton…..stay away from the mud."

Ratonhnhaké:ton ran ahead of her as Brooke ran next to Kanen'tó:kon as he heard his mother again.

"_Be home by sunset." _

Ratonhnhaké:ton sighed ." _Yes mother….yes mother. "_

Brooke panted as she ran to catch up to Ratonhnhaké:ton. "I wish we could stay out just a little longer." She muttered quietly as they left the village's entrance. She glanced over to one of the men speak to them.

One of the villagers turned and watched the children leave. "_Take care, children, that you do not leave the valley. "_ After that he watched them leave and went back to his conversation.

* * *

The children started to run up the hill and Brooke nearly rolled her eyes, even though she didn't understand most parts she had an idea of what she was saying, pushing the thoughts away she ran ahead of them.

Ratonhnhaké:ton watched Brooke go a little ways ahead of them, Kanen'tó:kon then managed to get up to Ratonhnhaké:ton. "_ Maybe we should go back…they say there are wolves out here large as bears."_

"_And strange men who shoot fire from their hands"_ Another said.

"_I heard they live in stone villagers…we should ask Brooke she may know." _ Kanen'tó:kon said back but closed his mouth when Ratonhnhaké:ton sent him a harsh glare. They finally reached the top and found Brooke sitting on a fallen tree.

Brooke fixed the feather in her hair and walked up to them. "Finally!"

Ratonhnhaké:ton grinned lightly and walked over to her. "_What will we play?" _ He asked and turned to the others.

Kanen'tó:kon looked around. "_Hide and seek?"_ He bent down and picked up some sticks then handed on to each of the kids. "_Draw."_ Everyone glanced around to see who got the short stick.

Kanen'tó:kon laughed lightly seeing that Ratonhnhaké:ton got the short stick. "_You're it!" _ Brooke patted Ratonhnhaké:ton shoulder then ran off to find a hiding spot.

Ratonhnhaké:ton huffed rolling his eyes as he glanced the short stick in his hand, he then walked over to a tree and covered his eyes with his arm and started to count. "_One, two, three, four…"_

* * *

Brooke watched the kids scatter then ran off to find a hiding spot. She chewed her lip then found hole in a tree. She quickly ran over to it, as the feather in her hair came out and fluttered to the ground. She then made her way into the hallowed out tree, bringing her knees to her chest waiting.

* * *

"_100"_ Ratonhnhaké:ton stepped back from the tree and looked around, he found some foot prints in the dirt and ran over to it to analyze it. He quickly followed the foot prints until he found another clue that could help him find his friends. He glanced down at the leaves that were in disarray. He glanced to the big pile of leaves and walked over to it, he reached into the pile and one of them came out.

"_I wonder what would happen if we went home? How long do you think they'd stay hidden". _Ratonhnhaké:ton rolled his eyes at what he said and walked off to find the others. He looked down and found more foot prints, the other child followed behind them as he started to talk. Ratonhnhaké:ton then raced over to a different pile of leaves, thinking that the might be hiding in those he started to dig threw them.

"_Come out."_ He was expecting to see one or two come out but birds flew out instead. The other kid ran up to him, tapping his shoulder.

"_Oh what if we screaming and pretend there's a bear? " _

Ratonhnhaké:ton decided to ignore him and ran to the pile of leaves the was beside him. He laughed as he found the two. "_There you are."_

The two kids cried out as they had been found as they both looked at him. They three kids then ran off with him going to find the others.

* * *

Brooke snickered lightly as she wasn't found yet, though she did have thoughts crossing her mind if they would ever come looking for her. She shook her head from the thoughts and scooted more into the hollowed out tree. She closed her eyes then the quickly snapped opened when she heard a whimpered followed by some yips. Brooke tilted her head and crawled out of the hole in the tree then went to investigate the sound.

Brooke looked around to make sure Ratonhnhaké:ton was not playing trick on her. Once found out no one was near she nodded and ran off to the sound. She tried not letting the thoughts of wolves the size of bears attacking her as she got closer to the yips. Brooke gasped at she got to the source of what was making the yips. It was a small wolf pup lying down besides its dead mother. From what she saw was that the pup's ears were down, the eyes were down casted and its tail slightly curved along the outside of its hips. She made a step forward not wanting to scar the small thing off, she took in every detail of it, seeing he was a very light gray wolf; close to a white and his eyes where a deep hazel. Brooke then winced closing her eyes lightly as she stepped on a twig and the pup's head snapped up. The little pup then looked up at her as the ears then went flat and outward. The fur became bristled and the posture went into both the defense and submissiveness position. From what she could remember what Kaniehti:io told was that the pup didn't know if was deciding to fight or run, she knew it was confused.

Brooke then remember that had some dried meat in her pouch, she then reached into it and kneeled on the ground and held it out but kept glancing at the dead mother. She closed her eyes as the images of her mother came up. She felt tears slip her eyes then felt something take the meat. She opened her eyes then looked down to see the wolf pup taking the dried meat from her hand. She smiled weakly as she watched the pup lick its muzzle, once the pup finished the dried meat she reached out to pet its head. Brooke glanced around and figure she might as well look for Ratonhnhaké:ton, she petted the head one last time and dusted her knees off.

The pup whimpered then yip at the paled skinned creature, he gave his mother one last glance and started to follow the creature the best he could. The pup barked again finally gaining her attention; he watched the creature turn around and walked back to him.

Brooke heard the yip followed by a loud bark; she stopped walking then turned her body around to see the pup staring at her. Its body was relaxed and from what she saw and its tail moved lightly. She reached down and picked the pup up having trouble. "Want to come with me…I don't have a mommy either." She then lifted the pup's leg to see what it was and put it back down. "I call you Koda." She patted the males head then turned to see who was calling her name. "Ratonhnhaké:ton! Where were you…and look at my new friend."

Ratonhnhaké:ton sent the pup a glance not trusting it but ran over to Brooke and grabbed her wrist. "We must hid Brooke." He pulled her to a hiding spot as she protested, he looked back to see the wolf pup following them. "_Shoo!."_

Brooke smacked Ratonhnhaké:ton's hand away. "Leave him alone…he's mine!...his name is Koda!"

Ratonhnhaké:ton shook his head at her childish antics then went back to the hiding spot and saw her come in with the wolf pup much to his chagrin. Brooke then glanced at Ratonhnhaké:ton for a minute as she clutched Koda. "So who's looking for us now?"

"Kaniehti:io" Ratonhnhaké:ton replied as he peeked out to see if anyone was coming near them. As he was watching he felt something pull at him then threw him onto the ground. He caught Brookes gaze and shook his head as his eyes pleaded for her stay hidden.

Ratonhnhaké:ton glanced up at a man with a gun pointed in his face.

"What have we here?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked around then started to run, he wanted to get them away from Brooke, it did get very far as another man tripped him. Ratonhnhaké:ton landed hard on a rock and started to push his body up. Brooke placed her hand over her mouth a she tried to quiet herself, she wanted to go and help him now but as she got a good look at the man who tripped Ratonhnhaké:ton, she recognized it as the man who killed her father and why her mother is dead. These were the man that chased her those months ago; she started to shake as she placed her hands over her ears and tightly closed her eyes.

Charles Lee glanced at the pile wanting to search it later but handed his gun off to one of the men and walked over to the Ratonhnhaké:ton. He knelt down and turned Ratonhnhaké:ton over so he was on his back. "You look…familiar. Where have I seen you before?" He then wiped the spit off his cheek from Ratonhnhaké:ton. "That wasn't very nice." He said to the boy and grabbed his wrist tightly and started to drag his off. "Listen to that, he knows English…smart for a savage."

Charles Lee pinned the boy to the tree as his hand wrapped around his neck. "We have…questions for your elders. Only tell us where your village is, boy, and you can go."

Ratonhnhaké:ton tried to get air in as he felt Charles Lee apply pressure or his throat. " I could snap your neck, you know. A little more pressure and POP! The sad little flame of your life extinguished." He said darkly "You are nothing. A speck of dust. You- and all your ilk. Living in the dirt like animals, oblivious to the true ways of the world. The wiser among you recognized the shape of the future. They throw themselves at our feet and beg for mercy." He was about to say something but felt some pain in the back of his legs, he dropped Ratonhnhaké:ton because of it and turned around to see one of the men holding on to the girl. He walked over to her and put his finger under her chin.

"Now I am not unkind and will forgive you my dear for doing that. " He looked into her eyes as he felt a sense of familiarity with her. He back handed her across the cheek and watched her fall limp and the man that was holding in let her drop. Ratonhnhaké:ton gasped for eyes and watched his friend get hit, he rubbed his neck as he started to make his way to her but was stopped by Charles Lee standing in front of him.

"I will spare you…your little friend, so that you may carry word to your people. Let them know the sooner we are given what we seek, the sooner you can return to your pathetic, empty lives. A fair trade is it not."

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked up threw his bangs. "What…is your…name.?" he watched then man bend down to him.

"Charles Lee. Why do you ask?"

"So I can find you." Ratonhnhaké:ton said back to him.

Charles Lee stood up fully. "I look forward to it" he started to walk off and waved it one of the men. The man he waved at walked over to Ratonhnhaké:ton and took the butt of his gun, hitting it against his head knocking him out.

Ratonhnhaké:ton felt the sharp pain in his head as his eyes stayed on Brookes form as he blacked out.

* * *

Brooke winced and rubbed her cheek as her blurred vision started to get better, she let out a sigh of relief as Koda padded over to her. She petted Koda's head and looked around for Ratonhnhaké:ton, she let out a small cry as she found him and hastily made her way over to him. She shook his body lightly but saw his chest rise and fall. Brooke moved out of the way as Ratonhnhaké:ton started to get up, she watched his movements and saw him stumble a few steps.

Ratonhnhaké:ton winced as he let his vision slowly return, he then sharply turned when he saw Brooke. He made his way over to her, stumbling lightly and pulled her in for a hug. "You are ok." He held her tightly when he felt her nod but then let her go noticing her pale cheeks turn a light pink. Ratonhnhaké:ton then pulled away, stepping back remembering what the man said. "We must get back to the village!"

Ignoring the pain in his skull he quickly ran to his village as Brooke followed behind him. Brooke saw a thick cloud of smoke the closer they got to the village and gasped at what she saw. "T-The village…i-its on fire!" She pushed passed Ratonhnhaké:ton to search for Kaniehti:io, Brooke coughed and covered her arm over her mouth. She tried to ignore the burning pain in her eyes and the scorching heart against her skin. She then felt something tug at the deer skin shoes and looked to see Koda pulling at the. The wolf pup gave it a hard tug and watched as she fell back. Brooke let out a small scream as she fell back, she was about to yell at him but a wooden beam from one of the huts fell in front of her. She quickly scooted back thinking that she could have been crushed underneath that if it wasn't for Koda who saved her.

She then felt someone lift her body up and take her away from the burning village, she tried to block out all of the screaming but one stood out to her. Brooke looked over the man's shoulder that had her to see a crying Ratonhnhaké:ton who screamed for her mother. That was when she knew that the woman who took her in, and took care of her was now dead.

* * *

It took years for the village to be rebuilt but the pain for her parents deaths, Ratonhnhaké:ton mother dying never left, But Brooke's Koda's and Ratonhnhaké:ton's life had just begun for it is them who can protect their people and give freedom to those who need it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins creed III, Ubisoft does ...how ever I do own Brooke Williams, Koda, Misun ( who you will see soon ) and anyone else I bring in.**

**Big thanks to**

Cereza101

hetekos

KXR

Beshineshi

PotterxBreifsxUchihaxKiryuu

Alpha Lima One

Dasiygirl95

GeeDeeny

Someone (guest)

Solorya

snowowl94

Skyla642

If I forgot anyone just pm and I will put you in here...and also if anyone has any baddies for my to have assassinated pleas pm of leave it in a review, because I would love some :3

* * *

Summer 1769- Nine years later

Brooke yawned into her hand as she sat on a fall log, she once again found herself looking at the strange burn make on her finger. She gripped the tomahawk on her belt as she heard footsteps behind her; once they got closer she removed the weapon from her belt and swung it at the person. She was about to slice the persons neck but let her eyes go wide once she saw who it was.

"Oh…I am sorry Ratonhnhaké:ton…well I miss…" she sheepishly looked down at him as he laid on the grass narrowing his eyes for a moment.

Ratonhnhaké:ton just narrowly missed being hit with the tomahawk but fell backwards in the process. He then looked up at his friend and took in her form. He saw that she no longer was wearing a dress, but now wore the pants and shirt like he did but her shirt covered her better. He then glanced up to her head then saw that she let her blonde hair down and that she still had the feather in her hair from when her mother gave it to her nine years ago, from her whole form to the way she carried herself he understood that she was not like most women in the village.

"You should practice your form better…that's why you missed."

Brooke flushed with embarrassment then put the weapon away. "Hmp" she crossed her arms then walked back to the tree and leaned against it. Koda woke up from the commotion, he grew bigger in the past nine years and Brooke was happy that she had him. She patted the wolf's head and noticed that his once light gray fur turned completely white but she was happy his eyes stayed the same. Brooke clutched at her chest as she ran her fingers through Koda's soft fur.

"_You're not like most fourteen year olds in our village."_ Ratonhnhaké:ton said as he dusted his pants off then sat down.

Brooke gritted her teeth but kept her gaze on her chest. She knew that wasn't like most girls, for one it was the factor she developed more around her chest and hips, plus the other fact was that she only grew a few inches as most other girls where taller than her. Her body stiffened for a moment as she felt his hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry Brooke."

She looked up shrugging her shoulders. "It's fine Ratonhnhaké:ton…can you just not bring it up again pleas."

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked at the ground feeling guilty, he shuffled his feet for a few moments then pulled her in for a hug, he let her go as his cheeks tinted for a second. Brooke let out a small squeak then chewed her bottom lip.

"S-so Ratonhnhaké:ton…what are you doing here?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton wait for the redness in his face to go away, he then over and sat on the tree trunk crossing his legs. "I came here to ask you if you…if you wanted to help me and Kanen'tó:kon gather items for the clan mother.."

Brooke stopped patting Koda then beamed over at Ratonhnhaké:ton "Really." She saw him nod his head as they waited in silence for Kanen'tó:kon to come over.

* * *

Brooke groaned as she looked over to Ratonhnhaké:ton. "He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago." She shook her head crossing her arms, she then titled her head back as she saw who walk towards them. "Finally!"

Ratonhnhaké:ton sighed as he kept his gaze on the horizon as his close friend walked up them. "_You're later."_

Kanen'tó:kon looked down then glanced over at Brooke. "_Sorry." _He stepped back as Ratonhnhaké:ton got off of the tree trunk and walked over to him.

Ratonhnhaké:ton fixed his bow as he looked at Kanen'tó:kon. "_Come. We have work to do. The clan mother asked us to gather materials for tonight. We'll start with the feathers." _

Brooke sighed and watched them talk; she rolled her eyes then clasped her hands behind back. She got off from what she was sitting on then called for Koda. "So what are we going to do first, hunting…feathers…" She placed her hands on her hip as Kanen'tó:kon stared at her. "What!."

Kanen'tó:kon shook his head then told her that they were gathering feathers, but he rather not voice to her that he could do better. Brooke scowled pushing him aside and followed Ratonhnhaké:ton to the tree and climbed up it with some difficulty as Koda watched from the ground, with his white tail waggling.

Brooke didn't notice as she was mumbling to herself. "I'll show him…" she blinked and sat on a branch due to Ratonhnhaké:ton sitting in between the V of the tree. She smiled and looked at the view around her. "Wow… It's beautiful" she loved how she could see everything; from the mountains to the large lake. She kept her gaze on the scenery as Ratonhnhaké:ton started to speak.

"Brooke…..we are going up to that eagles nest."

Brooke furrowed her brows then looked to where was pointing. "Really…. I thought we couldn't leave the valley."

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked over at Kanen'tó:kon who seemed to want to ask the same question. He felt some irritation flash threw his body but shrugged it off, he rolled his neck gripping the tree bark. "No one need's to know, do they? Let's see if we can make it there without touching the touching the ground." He then started to look around for a spot to jump to the next tree.

Kanen'tó:kon sighed as he shook his head again. "This is a bad idea."

Brooke grinned and followed them. "This sounds like fun."

* * *

Kanen'tó:kon followed as he ran behind Brooke since Ratonhnhaké:ton was running ahead of them. He saw that they were coming up to the lake with the fallen logs and looked up to see that Brooke lost her footing then fell into the flowing river. He stayed on the edge of the branch he was on as he watched Brooke struggle to get out. He started to panic lightly then cupped his hands around his mouth and called for Ratonhnhaké:to.

Koda whimpered as he stood by the lakes edge padding at the water trying to reach Brooke. Ratonhnhaké:ton then panted then stopped running as he heard his name being called, he then turned his body around to see Brooke griping a large rock. He then started to make his way back to where she was. He ran across the logs and grabbed her hand pulling her out, he felt his heart slam against his ribcage but brushed the feeling off of him losing a good friends.

Brooke smiled and wrung her hair out. "T-thanks…for not leaving me..." she saw him nod his head then started to run again. Brooke groaned and followed him then saw Koda start to swim over to the other side with some difficulty but was happy he made it. Brooke leaped to the trees then stopped and leaned against part of it as she saw Ratonhnhaké:ton in the tree in front of her. "S-so what's next?" She said feeling about of breath just wanting to get this done with so she could change into something dry.

Ratonhnhaké:ton pointed to the eagles nest that was high up. "Now we climb" he sighed once he heard Kanen'tó:kon mention it being too high. "How do you improve if you don't push you're self." He said without looking at Kanen'tó:kon.

Kanen'tó:kon frowned looking up at the eagles next not wanting to do it. "But what will happen if I fall and die?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "You won't die but I'm sure there are some feathers you can reach on the ground…I'll help." She started to climb down from the tree seeing Kanen'tó:kon was already on the ground with Koda next to him. She then followed Ratonhnhaké:ton then placed her hands over her eyes to block the sun as he started to climb the tree, Brooke saw that Ratonhnhaké:ton finally reached the nest. "Ah…good job Ratonhnhaké:ton." She then saw that the eagle came back and watched him fall, she was happy to see that the pile of leaves broke his fall.

Ratonhnhaké:ton shook his head then brushed his self-off. He then looked up to see Brooke with an amused smile on her face as she crossed her arms. "What? I did that on purpose."

"Right" Brooke shook her head and saw that Kanen'tó:kon came up to him, she then tuned him out as he started to talk about some feathers he grabbed and the other one's that he couldn't reach. Brooke sighed and started to walk off. "I should go…as much as I want to hunt…the clan mother wanted to see me." She waved goodbye then ran off.

* * *

Brooke finally made it back to the village as she saw Koda run off to the kids. She made her way to where the clan mother resided then walked in. "_Hello"_

The clan mother turned around to see Brooke standing in the hut, she nodded at her gripping her staff. "_Sit down" _she watched the girl walk over to the fire and sat down by it.  
"_I know you wonder why it is we do not wander from these woods. Why it is we do not join the other Kanien'keha'-ka in war."_

Brooke leaned in more so she could get a better understanding of what she was saying. Brooke nodded her head as she waited to the clan mother to say more and watched as she sat down.

"_You will have your answers now…as will Ratonhnhaké:ton. Our village sits on sacred ground. And it is our duty above all over things- to keep it hidden from the world."_

Brooke bit her tongue back for a biting remark and waited to hear more. She then saw the clan mother get up and walk to the corner of the hut, she then came back with a see-through ball, and the clan mother handed it to the girl and watched it light up as Brooke held it in her hands.

"What is it?" Brooke smiled as she held it her hands.

"A door"

Brooke was going to ask what she meant but fell back as a flash of light engulfed her. Brooke still held onto the ball that was still glowing in her hand. "Ah…Clan mother?"

She then started to look around the hut and saw the wall was covered with golden symbols. She then looked up to see a tall woman wearing a white dress and veil on her head. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Are you a ghost?"

"You may think of me as such."

Brooke then started to ask the 'ghost' some questions. She then blinked with a questionable look on her face. "What path?"

"Yours."

* * *

Brooke looked down to see the ball glow brighter and let her eyes close tightly.

Brooke looked to see a golden wolf in front of her and she heard it say to follow it. She then came to realize that it was the woman who was speaking with her. As she followed her, she came to see that she was not human but a wolf. As the paws padded the ground she panicked. "What have you done to me?"

"Selected a form familiar to you, it is designed to ease navigation."

Brooke's paws ran through the fog as she kept her eyes on the golden wolf. Brooke jumped over a fallen log as she started to speak to her and said that she and Ratonhnhaké:ton are important. Brooke looked at the imagines of people she has never seen before as she ran through them and listened as she said those men needed to be stopped. Brooke dodged the trees then jumped on to a rock then off as she continued to speak. 

Brooke then looked up ahead to see a cave. She mentally groaned as it was dark for her to see but soon noticed the symbol she had on her finger started to appear on the wall. It was then everything started to fade out and Brooke was laying in the hut.

* * *

Brooke sat near a small lake frowning lightly as she thought over everything was told, she looked down at a small knapsack then squinted as she saw Ratonhnhaké:ton a few feet in front of her. She knew she had to look what the symbol she saw in the vision meant, why it was on her finger and who her parents were.

"Lets go Koda…" she reached down grabbing the small bag and started to walk over to him. She then titled her head and saw Ratonhnhaké:ton drawing a symbol in the water. Her eyes went wide for a moment and leaned over his shoulder. "That's symbol is on my finger…I saw that in the vision I had."

Ratonhnhaké:ton who was staring at the symbol jumped from not knowing that she was behind him. It wasn't long until they were both sharing the stories on what they went through but the conversation ended as the clan mother walked up to the two.

"_Where Ratonhnhaké:ton….where did you and Brooke see that symbol?"_

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked away from Brooke to the clan mother. "_The sprit showed it to us. She said we would meet a man who would show us the way forward."_ His black hair blew in wind lightly as the clan mother sat down beside him.

"_The man from beyond the valley will return here. I've known it for a long time now and so you have chosen to ignore it."_

Brooke looked away as she picked at the string on the small bundle she held in her lap. She knew she wanted to find someone to help her understand the symbol on her finger, she was intending to leave.

Brooke then blinked once she heard her name was mentioned. She felt Ratonhnhaké:ton tap at her shoulders and told her that they were released from the village. He then said that they must go to the east and find a man to help them. She nodded and got up grabbing the pack as her hand rested on the tomahawk. She looked up grinning and grabbed his hand. "Lets go."

Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded as they took off for their journey, with Koda trailing behind them.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins creed III, Ubisoft does ...how ever I do own Brooke Williams, Koda, Misun ( who you will see soon ) and anyone else I bring in. And If anyone wants to make A oc Bad good that could be in this story I dont own but it you want to make them just Pm about it.**

Big thanks to

cryblood666

TheLostGirl15

ks vamp girl

WillowDamon17

xXYoru-KurosakiXx

Aquarius-Otter (Guest)

Beshineshi

Alpha Lima One

Dasiygirl95

XxAssassin23N7X

TheNurdyGurl

Tell me if I let anyone out.

* * *

Frontier-1769

Brooke whipped the sweat of off her head then looked at her friend who stood a few feet in front of her. "So…are we heading in the right direction?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton at her then looked around from where he stood on part of the mountain as he got lost in his thoughts. He then started to run and called for Brooke to follow him, he jumped the gap to the other rock then looked back to see her do the same.

Brooke saw the finally got of the rocks and onto the land and groaned. "Wait up Ratonhnhaké:ton" she rolled her neck and started to run up to him but saw a mountain lion was about to pounce on him. Brooke took out one of her bow and quickly shot the arrow into its head. She placed her bow over her shoulder then quickly made her way to his side. "A-are you alright Ratonhnhaké:ton"

Ratonhnhaké:ton breathed in deeply then stepped away from the dead body of the mountain lion. He let out a small thanks to her then started to walk off with Brooke trailing behind her.

* * *

Brooke watched Ratonhnhaké:ton run up to the house as she took it all in. "Wow…this is nice.." She then went up to the door and saw Ratonhnhaké:ton was still knocking on it. She snorted and slammed her fist on it. She continued to slam her fist onto the door as Ratonhnhaké:ton stepped back and looked what was all around him. Ratonhnhaké:ton then stood behind Brooke when the door was opened. He pushed her gently behind them and looked at the older dark skinned man who opened the door slightly.

The older dark skinned man who opened the door narrowed his eyes at who was standing in his door. "What."

Brooke scoffed but looked at Ratonhnhaké:ton, who stepped closer to the man. "Um…I…we…were told you could train us"

"No" The man then slammed the door in their faces and started to talk back to the dining room.

Brooke gasped then narrowed her eyes. "That was…rude" she said as she watched Ratonhnhaké:ton knocked on the door again, which was followed by the man telling them to go away. Ratonhnhaké:ton he shook his head stepping back. "We are not leaving!" He then looked up at the sky and saw that a storm was about to come through. He sighed placing his hands on his hips then looked off into the distance seeing a horse stable, he then told Brooke that they will seek shelter their tonight.

Brooke sighed as they made it in the empty stable. She watched Ratonhnhaké:ton roll out a blanket, she then did the same. She watched Ratonhnhaké:ton lay down but frowned. "D-do you think he'll train us Ratonhnhaké:ton…I mean the spirit thing said he would…I just want to find more about the mark on my finger." She sighed then closed her eyes shivering for a moment then felt her body pressed against something warm, she looked up to see Ratonhnhaké:ton. "Get some sleep Brooke…"

She nodded her head letting her hand rest on the necklace around his neck as she slowly fell asleep.

Ratonhnhaké:ton then took a look of the man's house one last time and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Brooke winced when she woke up, she stretched her back out. "Ow, that was not very comfortable." She walked over to Ratonhnhaké:ton and nudged his side with her foot. "Hey…time to get up…we have some work to do."

She watched his get up and rubbed his sore muscles, she ignored the small glare he gave her and gave him a smile back. "Well let's go…the weather looks bad…and we need to convince him to talk us." She then ran off with Ratonhnhaké:ton trailing behind her, once they got to the door she saw her friend start to knock on it. She groaned and ran her fingers threw her blonde hair.

"There must be another way in." Ratonhnhaké:ton stated then looked around, he then started to run to the back of the house as Brooke stumbled to catch up with him.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Brooke sighed and pouted her lip. "Right…a backdoor."

Ratonhnhaké:ton then pounded on the door again. "Pleas all we ask is a moment of your time-"

The old man opened the window from the floor he was on and leaned out of it, it was starting to irritate him that they were still here. "I apologize if I've been unclear- or otherwise confused you two with my words. It was never my intention to mislead. So let me try to clarify. GET THE HELL OFF MY LAND!"

Brooke let a frustrated sighed leave her lips and glared up at the old man. "WHY CANT YOU JUST SPEAK TO US OLD MAN…HOW HARD CAN IT BE!" but his response was him slamming the window in her face. She then looked for a way up, she then noticed the balcony. She smirked lightly to herself and started to climb it. She looked back to Ratonhnhaké:ton and saw him follow her, they now both stood on the balcony as she slammed her fist on the door.

Ratonhnhaké:ton pushed her away then tried to jiggle the door handle. "Just hear us out?! What are you so afraid of?" The door was then flung up as he stepped back looking at the older dark skinned man.

The older dark skinned man flung the door open glaring harshly at Ratonhnhaké:ton. "Afraid? You think Im afraid of ANYTHING, least of all, a self-important little scab like you?!"

Brooke then stepped forward pushing Ratonhnhaké:ton back, she has had enough of him. "DON'T CALL HIM THAT." She clenched her hands tightly. "You don't know how far we came just so we can get help…we left our people for your help!" she let out a small yelp as she felt his cane hooked under her leg and pull it, she then fell on her back with a thud. She watched as Ratonhnhaké:ton try and help her up but the older dark skinned man pressed his cane against his throat.

"Oh, you two might dream of being a hero. Of riding to rescues, of saving the world, -but stay this course, and the only thing you both is be is DEAD." He released the cane from the boy's throat and took his foot off the girl's chest then hobbled back to the door, before he went inside he wanted to say one last thing. "The world's moved on, it's best you two did too." He took one last look at them then went in slamming the door.

Ratonhnhaké:ton helped his friend up his he grew angry. "We will not leave! Do you hear me?! We are NEVER leaving!" he turned his back so it was facing the door. "Just wait old man" He then felt Brookes hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go back to the stables…I just felt a rain drop." She made her way off of the balcony and ran back to the stables that they stayed in the night before. She sighed and leaned against the wooden wall as Ratonhnhaké:ton made his way in. " He Will train us…He as too"

Brooke nodded at what he said then laid back down on the blanket that was rolled out. "Let's just sleep…we'll think of something"

* * *

Brooke sighed as she couldn't sleep but saw two men with gun's walking by the stables whispering to each other. She nudged Ratonhnhaké:ton then pointed at what she was seeing, they both watched the men talk.

"He's a square toes- this'll be easy"

The other man pointed his finger in his face. "That's what you said last time and I wound up with a dead 'orse an a dark eye."

Brooke tried to grab Ratonhnhaké:ton back but he pulled away from her grip then stood in front of the two men. "Who are you?"

Then man faced Ratonhnhaké:ton, stepping closer to him. "No one you need to concern yourself with, little breeches." Ratonhnhaké:ton then started to step backwards as the men got closer. "Best cut 'fore something bad' appens."

"No" Ratonhnhaké:ton held his head high as he looked at Brooke from the corner of his eyes. The two men smirked at each other then looked back at Ratonhnhaké:ton.

"Can't say we didn't warn ya." The men held their fists up ready to fight as Ratonhnhaké:ton jumped right in. He started to fight them then blocked the man's sword from coming down with his tomahawk then rolled the man over his back.

The man watched his comrade fall to the ground. "You're only makin' things worse." He went to slam the sword down on the boy. "Oi! Brothers!" More of his men ran out and over to help, Ratonhnhaké:ton jumped out of the way of the sword then looked around to see the men surrounding him.

Ratonhnhaké:ton got his arm around the man's neck then snapped it letting his body fall to the ground. He then fell to the ground onto his stomach then turned over on his back to see a musket pointed in his face. He tried to reach for his tomahawk but his hand was stepped on by the man.

"Bye, bye, boy" he smirked about to impale hi but let out a gurgling noise, blood started to drip down his mouth. The man slumped to his knees and fell forward dead, Ratonhnhaké:ton looked up to see Brooke pulling her tomahawk from the man's back and saw the blood drip down from her weapon.

"Well don't just lie there, help me fight." Brooke grinned then ran at one of the men to fight them. Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded grabbing his tomahawk then sliced at the man's stomach who charged at him.

Brooke took out one man by grabbing his neck then slammed the tomahawk into his back then dropped the body as the rain started to pour harder. Her blonde hair started to stick to her face; she then killed the last man that ran at her by slicing his neck with her tomahawk. She glanced over to see Ratonhnhaké:ton holding onto the coat of the man.

Ratonhnhaké:ton leaned into the man gripping the coat as the rain came down on him. "Why are you here? What do you want?"

The man smiled and pointed behind Ratonhnhaké:ton. "Best ask the bossman."

Ratonhnhaké:ton was about took look back but felt pain in his face as a wooden club hit him.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton" Brooke called and was going to run to him but was held back by the man that Ratonhnhaké:ton held.

Ratonhnhaké:ton narrowed his eyes that held Brooke then turned to look at who was the boss of these people. He saw the man lean over him griping the club in his hand.

"You workin' for the old man, then? That it?" The man said sneering down at him.

Brooke felt the grip on her loosen and when she looked back she saw that the man was dead and the old man from before had killed him, she saw him place a finger over his mouth then walked over to the boss that stood over Ratonhnhaké:ton.

The old man then stabbed him in the back then let the body drop to the ground. He then grabbed Ratonhnhaké:ton's hand and pulled him up.

Ratonhnhaké:ton bowed his head. " Thank you" Brooke did the same but sighed as they watched him start to walk off.

"Clean this up. "He stated.

Ratonhnhaké:ton and Brooke nodded as they started to drag the bodies of the men they killed off. The looked up to see the old man looking at him and were surprised what he said.

"Then, I suppose we should talk…" The old man bowed his head then hobbled off and back to his house.

* * *

Brooke and Ratonhnhaké:ton ran back to the house after they disposed of the bodies, Brooke opened the door and they both walking in looking for him. When the did they saw him sitting down in a chair, Brooke sat down in her chair but stilled her laugh once Ratonhnhaké:ton tried to sit in his but it broke causing him to fall back on his butt. Ratonhnhaké:ton flushed for a second as he scrambled to his feet then looked between his friend who was laughing and the old man who was shaking his head.

"Sorry"

The man waved him off then looked into the fire. "Not your fault. This whole place is ready to come down. Goddamn miracle it hasn't already, anyway who are you two?"

"My name is Ratonhnhaké:ton" he said as he still was standing.

Brooke leaned in. "And I am Brooke…Brooke Williams" she knew still used the last name if her family.

"Right. Well, I'm not even going to try and pronounce your name boy. Now tell me why you two are here." Although he already knew why.

Ratonhnhaké:ton pulled out a parchment with the symbol that both Brooke and his-self saw, the same symbol that was burned onto her finger. "We were told to seek this symbol."

"Do you even know what that symbol represents? Or what it is you're both asking for?"

Brooke shook her head then looked at the symbol on her finger. "No"

"And yet you two are here."

Ratonhnhaké:ton shook his head. "The spirit said tha-"

The old man leaned forward. "These 'spirits' of yours have been harassing the Assassins for centuries. Ever since Ezio uncorked the bottle…Ah-but you two don't even know what an Assassin is, do you?"

The old man looked at the two while they stayed silent. "Well best settle in, then. I've got a story to tell and it's gonna take a while to get it all out…"

It took hours for him to explain, Brooke nearly falling asleep in process but was elbowed harshly in the side by Ratonhnhaké:ton and the continued to listen.

The old man leaned in on his cane more looking at the two. "…and so this is why the Assassins have dedicated themselves to the pursuit of the Templars. Because if they succeed- your spirit's visions will become reality."

Brooke saw Ratonhnhaké:ton get up from the chair he sat in. " Then we will stop them"

"Oh I have no doubt you two will try." The man replied and stood up. "Come on. I've got something to show you two."

Brooke let Ratonhnhaké:ton and the old man talk as she looked up at the portraits on the wall following slowly. She then bumped into Ratonhnhaké:ton realizing that they stopped and saw the old man pull down a candle holder and a secret door opened up. They then walked down the stairs and came to a room that held some uniform in the center of it.

Brooke watched Ratonhnhaké:ton walk over to it and ran his fingers over the material, he then reached down to a box but his hand was slapped away by the old man.

"Don't think you can just come in here, throw those on can call yourself an Assassin."

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked down then started to look around. "I did not…I would never presume…"

Brooke looked around the room then crossed her arms then went over to the two. She felt a hand placed on her shoulder seeing it was the old man.

"Very well. I'll train you two. Then we'll know if you two have the right to wear these robes."

Brooke and Ratonhnhaké:ton let out a thank you then started to look around.

"Names Achilles." Achilles made his way over to a wall that was covered by some wood and looked at the two. "Come on, then. We've got work to do." Ratonhnhaké:ton removed the wood that was covering the wall and placed it on the ground as Brooke looked up at the wall seeing the list of names with picture of them. Brooke gritted her teeth as her eyes zoned in on one man, that man that killed her father and she was sure he was the one who killed her mother too. She couldn't hear what the two were saying as all she could remember was her father getting kill and the frightened look in her mother's eye.

Brooke then placed her hands on Achilles shoulder. "W-who is that man?" She said pointing to a portrait of Charles Lee. Achilles looked up to see who it was then frowned. "That is Charles Lee…Why do you ask."

Brooke looked down as her body started to shake. "That is the man who killed my father and mother."

Achilles eyes went wide then got a good look at the girl standing in front of him, he cursed lightly to himself not realizing it earlier. This was Andrea's daughter, one of his former students, he had heard that Andrea and Alexander were kill but he thought that the daughter was killed too, he looked behind him for a moment to see a box that held her Assassins robe within it. Achilles still didn't believe that four year old was this girl standing in front of him, he still remember the burned Assassins insignia on her finger, he let a small chuckle escape his lips. "Maybe there is hope."

* * *

~Six months later~

Ratonhnhaké:ton stood in the basement. "So Brooke and I trained. In running. In climbing. In fighting. In falling. And for every lesson that concerned the body, there were two that concerned the mind. Language, although Brooke helped with that. Philosophy. Logic. The Arts…Achilles taught most often of the Assassins and Templars. Their structures, origins, and purpose. Centuries of history condensed into a few short days…I told him of the men who had burned my village. Of Charles Lee and my promise to him, although Brooke never told me that Charles Lee was the man that killed her birth mother and father. Achilles explained that Lee and his followers were Templars. And that they were led by none other than my father" Ratonhnhaké:ton then looked up at all the portraits .

* * *

Brooke, having left Ratonhnhaké:ton alone she went to Achilles wanting to ask some questions. She held a cup of tea in the hand frowning into the cup. "So…you knew my mother…s-she was an Assassin?"

Achilles nodded with a solemn expression on his face then patted her knee. " Yes...your mother was a good woman, although I didn't know your father I heard he was a good man." Brooke nodded then sniffled for a moment. "But if you are anything like you're mother…you will be an amazing Assassin." Brooke smiled and saw Achilles get up. "I will be outside…go out to the carriage once ….well you know who I am talking about comes up…" He was soon gone as Brooke waited for Ratonhnhaké:ton.

It wasn't long until Ratonhnhaké:ton came up from the secret room and closed the door. He nodded at Brooke then followed her outside to the carriage where Achilles was sitting, holding the reins.

Achilles nodded at the boy. "Good morning."

Ratonhnhaké:ton then bowed his head. "To you as well…you taking a trip?"

Achilles glanced over at Brooke, who shrugged her shoulders. " I've decided to do something about the house. And you two are going to help me. Get in." He tapped the side of the carriage as Brooke and Ratonhnhaké:ton, they soon got in and Achilles started the carriage off. The two looked at each other wondering where they were going.


	5. Chapter 4

Vote for our Dear Connor as best character on Spike Tv , just go to the website then click on the video game awards. Any who I am sooo soo very sorry, I just had so much work with my college classes but here is a new chapter I am started the next on write now and I am going to make it at least 15 page but the least will be 10 but pleas enjoy this chapter...you get to have three new oc's and they will be more in the next chapter too OH and Ratonhnhaké:ton name gets changed to Connor in this too

Disclaimer : I do not own Connor nor the other AC: III character , Ubi soft does but I do own Brooke Williams, Koda, Misun, Gabriel Wiliams, Alexander Williams and anyone else I bring in... Ps Iris belongs to Beshineshi and thank you for letting me use her.

Thanks to all and Tell me if I forgot you.

Raico

bumbee88

Alpha Lima One

cryblood666

Dasiygirl95

Xocoxie

Kayce Skywalker

Beshineshi

KXR

Cereza101

* * *

Koda yawned and stretched his body out on the plush carpet. He started to move around the room to look for his owner, the white wolf let out a whine as he sniffed the air trying to find the scent of his owner. Not used to being alone he went to go search around her in the house he had gotten used to in the past six months. When he could not find her he padded over to the door then nudged against it, when that did not work he jumped up onto the couch and placed his paws on the windowsill and saw it was opened a crack. Koda started to paw at it then got it open enough so he could slide his body through. He was soon outside and looked to find the scent of his owner, once he caught her scent, along with that boy's he ran.

* * *

Brooke smiled and rested her hands on her knee as she leaned into her friend. "Ahh this is gonna be so much fun.!" She beamed up at him missing the flushed cheeks.

Ratonhnhaké:ton tensed for a second flushing but turned his attention to the window. "Brooke…thank you for coming with me…f-for helping me". He glanced up at the trees then noticed a gate up ahead.

Brooke smiled shrugging her shoulders "Ratonhnhaké:ton…you're my best friend…and besides…if I didn't go with you now who will protect you."

Ratonhnhaké:ton turned his head over to her and rolled his eyes as the carriage jerked to a stop.

* * *

Boston -1770

Ratonhnhaké:ton jumped out of the carriage as Brooke followed suit, she narrowed her eyes as she was her friend glance at the women who walked by. "Men" she muttered and saw Achilles smack him with his cane.

"Don't stare." Achilles shook his head and looked around the city.

Ratonhnhaké:ton flushed from being caught then glanced over at Brooke who sharply looked away. "Sorry."

Achilles started to walk as the two apprentice's followed him. Brooke looked around the city with a smile on her face. "This is amazing…it..feels…like I've been here before…I cant explain it."

Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded in agreement. "This place is amazing, the sites, the sounds the smells, I could walk these streets for days and know not half its wonders."

Brooke laughed as her mood started to brighten up a little. "Took the words out of my mouth Ratonhnhaké:ton." She nudged him lightly. "What about you Achilles..?"

Achilles turned his head took look at the young girl, she remind him so much of her mother. "Well now I suppose I prefer the quiet county to the city….now Brooke you never told me how you and…well…him" he pointed to Ratonhnhaké:ton still refusing to say his name. "Well how you meet…"

Brookes smiled faded for a second but it soon returned, "Well…He found me….he saved my life…without Ratonhnhaké:ton I would be dead by now…and after that day he found me in the snow…and I recovered we became best friends."

Achilles nodded as he continued to walk. "Touchin story." He then stopped walking and handed Ratonhnhaké:ton a list. "There is a store close to here…you two are to buy the items on this list, tell them where the carriage is and they'll see that its loaded…understood?"

Brooke huffed as both her and Ratonhnhaké:ton both said yes.

"Good…now you are also going to need a new name." He said to Ratonhnhaké:ton handing him a bag of money. Your skin is fair enough that you might pass for one with Spanish or Italian blood…better to be thought a Spaniard than a Native. And both are better still than I."

Brooke frowned and shook her head, she hated that her friend had to change his name, and hated that a man she thought of like a father thinks he is nothing just because he was black. She pulled on her blonde hair and leaned into listen some more.

Ratonhnhaké:ton shook his head and leaned into Achilles. "That's not true."

Achilles gripped his cane tightly in his hand. "What's true and what is, is not always the same."

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked away from him. "What would you call me then?" he asked and started to walk more towards Brooke.

"Connor…yes…that will be your name" Achilles stated with a bow of his head. "Alright then off you go." He pushed his cane against Brookes hip as she let out a startled gasp, he then watched to the two walk off.

Brooke grinned eyeing him up and down. "I think the name suits you…Connor…yup…perfect fit…I can get used to calling you that."

Connor let his mouth twitch into a smile, he liked the way she said his name to, but he won't tell her. He shook his head then buried the feeling as he searched for the building he was looking for.

Brooke heard her boots crunch in the snow and sighed. "This would be amazing if we didn't have to do this stupide chore…I was hoping for some action." She then turned her head as she heard some men speak. "Is it that bad here?"

She whispered to Connor but he shrugged his shoulder as they made it to the shop. He opened the door for Brooke and watched her walk through; he then followed her in. He then started to walk around and jumped lightly when he heard the man speak to him, he nodded and walked up to the counter. "I need these items on this list."

Brooke glanced over at Connor then tuned him out as he was buying the items; she placed her hands over the fire hoping something interesting would happen. She blinked as she felt someone tap her shoulder, she then turned around to see Connor standing behind her.

"Done? So where to next?"

"We should return to Achilles." He said back to her as they left the building, as they started to get closer to him they felt something was wrong and a questioning looked came upon their faces.

Both Connor and Brooke walked up to the man. "What's happened Achilles?" Brooke asked him looking at the men in redcoats take hold of some towns people.

"That's what we're going to find out. Follow me?" He said and started to walk off as the two followed him, Brooke shook her head as she watched townsmen fight with the redcoats, she wanted to do something about it…she wanted to help them. She saw that they stopped walking and then looked up at the guy standing addressing the people, she looked up to listen.

"I say again: disperse! Congregating in this manner is forbidden!" The man said as he stood on the stairs as his men stood in front of him. He ignored the comments as the men in the crowd shouted.

"We're not going anywhere, bug!" one man shouted.

"O! Why don't you go back to England?!" Another shouted from the crowd.

The man who was speaking held his hand up. "No good can come of this chaos! Return to your homes and all will be forgiven!"

Brooke winced as some men shoved her. "This is getting out of hand…we need to do something."

Achilles tapped Connor with his cane. "There"

Brooke turned where Connor and Achilles were looking. _Well now I know where he Connor gets his looks"_ she thought then heard them talk but her hands clenched tightly together. She then came out of her thoughts as Achilles place his hand on her shoulder. "

"I need you two to tail his accomplice…The crowd is a powder keg- we can't allow him to light the fuse."

"But." Connor said starting to protest.

"But nothing!...Do as I say and go" He pushed the two off and surveyed the crowd.

* * *

Brooke and Connor started to trail then man that worked with his father. Brooke shook her head then nudged his side. "I hope you know Connor…I am going to have to get used to that…but I just want to kill your father."

Connor looked down for a moment then looked up at the man unable to respond to her comment. Brooke stopped walking as someone caught her eyes, she growled lightly. "You follow him…I need to take care of something." She ran off before Connor could protest.

* * *

Koda walked threw the two as people looked at him, his tongue fell out of his mouth then sniffed the air again, he let out a bark as he caught his own scent that was masked by other things. He then ran off to find her as he paws padded in the snow.

* * *

Brooke took the tomahawk from her belt and gritted her teeth. She then saw her and the man were alone in the ally. "Lee!"

Charles Lee turned around to see a young girl with golden hair that fell below her shoulders; he then looked up at her eyes, now those eyes looked familiar to him. "Do I know you girl?"

Brooke growled. "Cut the act...you killed my parents…Just like you took their lives…I am going to cut yours downs down…any last words."

Lee's smirked and started to back away. "Yes…do look out."

Brooke was going to question what he meant but was slammed into by another body. She felt her breath leave lungs and struggled to push her person off of her but saw Charles Lee run away. "N-NO!"

Brooke tried to kick the person off of her with her foot but couldnt as she was pinned. Brooke then saw a flash of white and the girl was off of her, she looked up to see Koda biting in arm. "Koda...off.!" the wolf let go as blood dripped his fangs then ran over to her growling at the girl.

Brooke narrowed her eyes to the girl who appeared to be her age gripping her arm. "You're dead..I will kill you…do you know what you have done!"

The girl pushed her curly brown hair back, she sneered at her. "I am happy to stop whatever it is you do."

Brooke noticed her skin was darker than Connors and she heard that she had an accent. "You won't be alive much longer to stop me!"

The girl was about to reply as she gripped a small knife but heard a whistle. She looked up to see a man a few years older standing on the roof the building. She growled then ran off, "This is not over with." She said with her thick Spanish accent.

* * *

She gripped Koda's face then kissed his head. "Good boy...thank you Koda...now find Achilles...go!" she watched him run off threw the back-ways. she then remembered what and who she was chasing.

"Lee!" she ignored the girl then ran off to the direction Lee went. She let out a frustrated growl as chaos covered the street; she gripped her blonde hair then pushed past the people. "Damit!" She shook her head then went to find where Connor was, having not known what just happened. She then walked next to a cart of hay and was pulled into it. She looked around and felt she self-pressed against a hard body; she then started too struggled as a hand was placed hover her mouth.

"It is me Brooke." He whispered in her ear, he felt her body relax then removed his hand away.

Brooke's eye's went wide then turned her head to him. "Connor…what's going on…why are you hiding…a-and why is the streets in utter chaos?"

Connor frowned and picked at the hay, he was still unsure if it was safe to leave but he went to tell her what happened. How he was trailing that man after she left and assassinated him, how he thought he stopped it but Charles Lee stood across from the building he was on and shot one of the men in the redcoats ,so they can shoot the towns people. He then told her how his father told the British to chase at him and why he was hiding.

Brooke held her breath for a moment then shook her head. "What…Lee…if I killed him this wouldn't have had happened."

Connor furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

Brooke shook her head. "I chased after him…I all most had him but some girl knocked into me…I almost had him."

Connor rubbed her arm lightly. "It wasn't your fault Brooke…but we should get out…let's find Achilles." He peeked out and saw they stopped chasing him, he jumped out then helped his friend out of the cart of hay.

* * *

Brooke and Connor went around to find him but looked up at a tree to see a man put something on it, she narrowed her eyes as she heard someone address them. They both turned around to see who it was.

* * *

The young man narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing Iris…you should not be here…you should be trailing her."

The girl named Iris sharply turned to the young man, her hazel eyes flashing as her brown curly hair blew behind her she had her wrist bandaged "I lost her…it's not my fault she ran off..plus that wolf got in the way!."

"You listen to me Iris…you get your ass back out there and spy on her, since it is the only thing you can do." he said gesturing to her wounded arm.

Iris gaped at him flushing with embarrassment, she then crossed her arms over her chest. "I follow Haytham's orders not yours..and since you're so worried...why don't you do it…you are her older brother…" she took in his form, from his blue eyes, down to this blonde hair that was in a low pony tail, she also noticed that he was not very happy with him.

The man gripped his hands tightly together. "You do not report to Haytham. That man may think he run's it…but he doesn't… you report to My"

His sentence was cut short as they turned their attention to a man who entered the room. "Now now Gabriel…no need to get testy…how about all three of us have a little chat"


	6. AN

Wha Just wanted to say I am so sorry that a new chapter is not up not, first I had to register for my classes in spring..then i need to go back it mix it since I had 10 Credits and I needed 13 for full time...but I am now full time so that is out of the way and then I had an two exams, and a test and I have an exam due Friday...but Ill still type it since the exam is online but I just wanted to say that it will be up either Friday or Saturday .. Sunday would be the latest since I is thanksgiving tomorrow and I'm going to my aunts, though we wont stay long but dont worry I will have it up I am so so sorry T_T


	7. Chapter 5

Note I am sooo soo sorry I was just really sick and my jaw popped out and it was really painful and sorry for the shortness...still in a lot of pain but I wanted a new chapter out...so here it is..I will have another one up soon.

Disclaimer : I do not own Connor nor the other AC: III character , Ubi soft does but I do own Brooke Williams, Koda, Misun, Gabriel Wiliams, Alexander Williams and anyone else I bring in... Ps Iris belongs to Beshineshi and thank you for letting me use her.

Thanks to all and Tell me if I forgot you.

Lone Reaper-068

Kathleencade17

LunaHaruthewolfgirl4real

Nictis

Legionary Prime

techflow96

Ferreneh

Aquarius Otter (Guest)

Rayven Plexure

Akeyoshi

Supercrazyx10

Aku Tora

Kayce Skywalker

kataiookami

Beshineshi

Cereza101

* * *

Brooke turned to face the man who was talking to them, she then tapped Connors shoulder so they were both facing the man.

"You're Achilles boy. Connor, was it?" He then turned to get a better look at the girl. "And you must be Brooke...I saw what happened at the Town House. A fine mess, that"

Connor nodded his head up. "Who are you…?" he felt his arm being pulled and glanced at his friend as she hissed his name.

The man smiled and held his hand out for Connor "Samuel Adams, at your service." He curled his fingers together then let his hand drop to his side. "Achilles asked me to get you two out of Boston."

Brooke held a looked of confusion on her face. "Explain. Pleas..."

Samuel Adams turned his attention on the two. "The whole city's looking for you two"

Connor frowned as he heard what the man said he turned to Samuel Adams. "What are we supposed to do?"

Samuel Adams smiled lightly as he walked to the tree that held the two wanted posters; he pushed a man aside then gestured at the poster. "You can take these posters down for a start." He ripped it off. "You two return to me once you removed the others."

Connor and Brooke glanced at each other than sighed as they took off running to remove the posters of them.

* * *

Brooke and Connor walked back to Samuel Adams after they had finished taking down the posters.

Samuel Adams leaned against a wooden post as a man stood next to him. "Ahh Brooke…Connor, there you are…I'd like you to meet Cyrus."

Connor glanced at the man then Samuel Adams. "Is it…is he the killer?"

Brooke blanched lightly. "Connor!" she hissed lightly.

Samuel Adams placed his hand on Connors chest. "Peace. Cyrus is on our side…Or rather, for the right price he will be."

Brooke and Connor then turned their head to hear one of the British soldiers old up a poster to a woman and asked if they have seen them.

Brooke shook her head. "I thought we gotten rid of all of them." She said whispering into his ear as the both hid their faces but she felt Samuel Adams pull her arm down.

"Watch and learn. He stated as he handed some money to Cyrus, all three then watched him walk off to stand in front of a group of people.

"Oye! Oye! Word has reached us that the man and woman responsible for today's shooting may have been in disguise! A wig, makeup tin, and a dress were found near the scene of the crime. Witnesses describe a middle-aged gentleman and his whore of pale complexion fleeing towards the wharves, rifle and knife in arm."

The watched as Cyrus made the British soldier leave as he walked back to them.

"Amazing…thank you Sir." Brooke said with a smile on her face.

"Pleasure" Cyrus said back.

Samuel Adams placed his arms on Brookes and Connors shoulders. "Come on then. There's still one last bit of work to do."

They started to walk on the snowy streets of Boston, Brooke started to take in the sites in as she heard Connor speak up.

"Where are we going…?"

"To the printer. Where do you think all of those posters come from? They're made by a machine, we need to shut it down."

Brooke gritted her teeth as they saw a line of the British soldiers where they were supposed to be going blocking the way. "Dam it it…now what?"

"Me and Connor can go by roof and meet you there?"

Samuel Adams shook his and placed his hand up. "No. Better you two learn about the tunnels now."

"Tunnels?" Brooke and Connor asked at the same time.

"The Masons have a whole network of them under the city. They're quiet useful when speed and secrecy are required."

They all started to walk together but Brooke wanted to run to the roof tops as she kept glancing up at them.

"Is something wrong Brooke." She turned to look at Connor then flushed shaking her head.

"N-No its nothing!" She put it off with a fake laugh. She then saw that they had arrived at the location.

Brooke winced in the darkness then started to walked forward, she then slammed into a solid figure. "S-Sorry!" She then felt the muscle on the body and heard a chuckle.

"Brooke that's me you are touching." Connor felt his mouth twitch into a smile and glanced at her as she left go.

Brooke hastily let go off him and stepped back nearly bumping into Samuel Adams. "Sorry!" she was just happy that no one could see her blushing cheeks.

Samuel glanced at Brooke with a smile but saw Connor start to move more. "Hold on" He light a match then put it in the lantern that he was holding on to, he then handed the lantern for Connor to hold.

Connor took the lantern as he got a better view of the room with the light he had. The three then started to walk deeper into the tunnel as Connor led the way.

Samuel Adams pointed at the lamp. "Use your lantern to light the lamps, Connor. They'll help us find our way should we get turned around."

"I wonder why they built these tunnels." Brooke asked staring at the walls, she then let out a small shriek as a rat passed by her feet she then glowered as she heard a laugh from her friend.

" Funny Connor…b-but don't tell Achilles ok."

She then rubbed her neck as Connor lite another lamp as Conn spoke . "Uuuhh…Much as it pains me to say it, we must follow the rats-as they often move in the direction of an exit."

They all continued on as they followed the rat that ran past her feet. She let out a sigh of relief as they approached a door.

Samuel Adams smiled at Connor. "Well well!. You were right. I apologize for ever doubting you. No wonder Achilles has taken such an interest in you."

He walked up to the door knob and jiggled it and shook his head as it wouldn't open. "Arse" He then looked over at Connor. "I don't suppose lock- picking is part of your repertoire?"

Brooke smirked to herself and pushed Connor aside for a moment. "Nope…but it is mine!"

She kneeled down in front of the hole and took the lock picker out. "Light pleas…Thank you" She then stuck it in and held it in place to find the tension as she rotated it to the left, once she managed to find it she stuck another lock in as she held it in place and rotated that on to the right, once she found it she broke the lock. She grinned as the two looked at her with amazement. "You're welcome!"

Samuel Adams let out a laugh and patted her shoulder. "Now I understand why Achilles has an interest in you also." She shook her head as the three made their way to the printing press to have what happened be fixed.

Brooke and Connor watched Samuel Adams talk to the man. Samuel Adams then walked away from the man and turned to Brooke and Connor.

"His work will see both of yours last bit of notoriety erased. Come-I'll show you two how to leave now that order's been restored." He said as he walked the two out of the small building.

He then started to explain to them three ways to help turn the tide.

Connor shook his head. "This feels wrong. Why not just speak to someone and explain our innocence."

Samuel Adams looked at him with his eyebrows raised. "You can't be serious?"

Brooke crossed her arms as they walked through the town. "Why not…it seems like a good idea to me."

Samuel Adams sighed and shook his head as he started to explain why to them, he then finished as he looked at the boats up ahead of them.

Connor frowned as he followed close by. "My apologies I do not mean to sound ungrateful"

Samuel Adams waved it off and stopped in front of a fish merchant booth, he looked at the harbor and all of the ships. "Here we are. Speak with the harbormaster and he'll see you two home."

Brooke bowed her head pushing her blonde hair behind her ears. "Thanks"

Connor nodded. "Thank you for everything, Sam. We promise one day to repay the favor."

Samuel Adams smiled. "Oh I'm counting in it." He watched as Connor put his hand out as Brooke felt a smile tug on her lips.

Connor titled his head. "Like this?" he smiled as Samuel Adams shook his hand.

Brooke and Connor then watch as he walked off, the two then made their way over to the harbormaster, as they got everything in order they went on the ship and made their way home to Achilles.

Brooke leaned against the ships railing glancing at Connor out of the corner of her eyes. "Hey…when do you think we'll get our Assassins robes….I want to get out of these clothes."

Connor shook his head and smiled. "Who Knows?"


	8. AN 2

OK I just wanted to say soo soorry..I am going to update soon,and Im going to make it longer because I feel bad about it, I am just getting over my sickness, then on top of that OUr little Chipom got hurt so I needed to help with(He has a slip disk and cant walk very good..he's gnna get an MRI to see what is wrong) and then My dad had to leave for Florida yesterday to work his job down their..so we can pay for the house and i wanted to spend time with him since i wont see him till Christmas for a few days AND I'VE BEEN STUDYING FOR MY FINALS SINCE I HAVE A WEEK LEFT...but have no fears I am going to update this week, so once my finals are done updates are going to be a lot fast..but dont review here since I am going to delete this after and replace it with the new chapter..but you can PM me...and I put a poll on my profile too, oh and i am thinking of writing a Jack Frost( Rise of the guardians story if you all want me to..you can tell me in a Pm )


	9. Chapter 6

Whaa I am soo sorry sorry, i just been really stressed but i wanted to post a chapter before I have my finals...but dont worry two of them are on the same day and one is this Tuesday and the other two are Wednesday and then I am free lol So I can start to put out more chapters but I dont think I can do anything on the 24th( since my aunt as a Christmas party) and the 25 which is Christmas but If I dont get something out after this , have a Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Hanuka or what ever you celebrate and have a very good time, and enjoy and sorry for this short chapter i just wanted something out.

XxDemonicAngel

Ninjipandi

Cookiegames789

pepper1988

LissyHoneyBee

caitlincullen1995

DeathDragon130

Guest-

Kayce Skywalker-

jadelol222

Ninja Star Light

GreenBlack1991

Beshineshi (thanks for wishing me well )

Foresthunter

kakashiluckyblackcat

* * *

Brooke and Connor finally arrived home; she was happy to be back at the house as they walked in and went up to Achilles. She smiled as Koda ran up to her; she leaned down and petted his head as Connor brushed past her. Brooke then looked at Connor who didn't look very happy as she watched him with Achilles.

"Connor Calm down…see he had his reason."

Connor looked away from Achilles and sighed. "What of my father?"

Achilles shook his head as he leaned back in the chair he was in. "In the wind I'm afraid."

Brooke gritted her teeth as Connor leaned forward. "We have to find him!"

Achilles looked at the ground as his hands gripped his pants. "And we will…AFTER the house has been repaired."

Even though Brooke was angry that the man who killed her parents got away, though she knew he was right. "Connor…A-Achilles is right."

Brooke rolled her eyes as she heard then speak to each other again, so she walked over to the window of the house and leaned against the wall. She then heard a rapid knocking on the door and a man screaming for help. Connor and herself ran over to a door to see a man panting with his hands on his knee. She saw that the man started to talk to Connor, she saw her friend turn to her.

"We need to help him…"

Brooke nodded as the two took off running with the man down the snowy hill.

* * *

Gabriel kept his arms crossed over his chest he was not in the mood for this, he made his way to the chair in the room as his boss talked to Iris. He rolled his eyes then leaned back into the chair as he placed his feet upon the table.

Once the man was done talking to Iris, he sent a harsh glare to the boy. "And you….you need to keep an eye on that sister of yours…I won't have her be killed because your lazy ass doesn't want to watch her, we need her so next time do your job….just make sure that filthy savage keeps his paws off her tell…do tell Haytham that!" with those words he marched out of the room with a slam of the door to tend to other duties.

Iris winced from the slamming of the door then walked over to Gabriel. "Filthy Savage." She mocked him and rolled her eyes, she smirked as she saw from the corner of her eye that Gabriel smiled. She sat on his lap and leaned into him letting out a long sigh. "I wasn't trying to kill her…only to break a few bones…though I ended up getting hurt do to that fifthly animal."

Gabriel let a snort, knowing he wouldn't believe that. He let his finger run down her tanned cheek. "You know…Haytham will watch his son so why don't we go out…"

Iris sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't know Gabriel….we should do what he says…he looks stronger than Haytham….and…you did say he is in charged…but why is his obsessing over your sister anyways." She looked up at his face to see that it has dramatically changed, she looked at his stony expression and watched him strap a gun to his holster then nudged her as he walked out.

"Let's go" He stated and slammed the door.

* * *

Haytham rubbed his chin as he was in deep thought, he that his son had grown up and couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret of not being able to raise him but he knew in time that he could recruit him to join the Templars. He then narrowed his eyes at the thought of his son being in the Brother Hood. He kept his feet propped upon the table as he heard a door open and slam shut.

"Ahh Alexander …to what do I owe the pleasure." He saw the man send him a harsh glare as the table was kicked out from under him.

"That was a nice little stunt you and Lee pulled…someone important to me was almost killed because of that girl and what you did."

Haytham held his hand up then pushed the chair back as he stood up. "Do calm yourself Friend…everything worked out to plan…now we mu-"

Alexander grabbed the collar of Haythams shirt and slammed him against the wall. "If she gets hurt it will be you head…and do watch that boy of yours Haytham…I do not want my daughter to be tainted by that mutt." He then let go and briskly walked out to have a 'talk' with Lee.


	10. Update soon,read for important info

OK I am so sorry but I just wanted to post this little note on here...the reason why it is taking so long is due to two things, NUmber one is that I am using three cute scenes because I wanted to make this chapter longer than that very short last one, Number two was because of Christmas and Christmas eve. buuuutttt I wanted to put here about Brooke's Assassins Garb, a reader actually made three for her and she suggested that you the readers Pick the look, I will Post all three at the top of my profile and you can just comment here on which one you like, Just post the number since I will number the three, the one with the most votes wins( and the reader who made them is from another website where I posted the story ) but I cant wait to see what you pick, and the next chapter should be posted soon.


	11. Chapter 7

OMG I hate that this took so long but I been doing a lot and half of hte chapter got deleted (meaning two other of the cut scenes ) I just desiced to post this one, I am sorry that I took so long and I have been working a a jurassic park story too which I will post here but it is posted on but here you go a chapter :p

oh and I do not own assassins Creed III, Ubisoft does, Though I do own Brooke, COda, Alexander and yada yada yada and enjoy

And Thanks to

Cloudhand5

Shayla Carters

Alwayswritingdotcom

Chaos-And-Mischief

MrsKenway

Kayce Skywalker

AllanPrice

AssassinsGurl2012

Aquarius-Otter (Guest)

xVentressx

GreenBlack1991

alwayswritingdotcom

and here is the standing for Brookes Robes,

00III

* * *

Charles Lee growled as blood dripped from his nose as he glared up at the man. "What did I do now!" Alexander growled then pinned him to the wall. He felt his oxygen start to get cut off, Lee started to struggle but was then let go, and he slide down the wall as he tried to catch his breath. Lee looked up to see Alexander tower over him, not wanting anything else to happen to him he bit his tongue.

Alexander growled and pointed a finger at him. "My daughter almost died due to you….make sure you keep track of your people, we need her to be alive…send the message to Hayman that if he won't follow my orders, his son's head will be on a post!" he fixed his attire then walked up with a slam of the door.

Lee sneered then spit some blood onto the concrete floor. He pushed off the ground, wincing for a moment. He then made his way to see Hayman.

* * *

Brooke gave Connor a cheeky smile as they rescued the man from the river. She rung out her wet hair as the other man ran up to the only thing that she caught was the words for-ever and in debt.

"It's nothing…that's what we do." She laughed and placed he hand on his wet shoulder, she caught Connor's eyes as he looked away with a flushed face. Brooke blinked for a second then turned her back to him as the two other men started to argue with each other.

"We should get back to Achilles, Connor" She stated after she heard him tell the men of a good place for wood cutting. They watched the two leave then they two made their way to their mentor.

* * *

Brooke, Connor, and Achilles stood next to each other as they watched the two men saw some wood. The two young adults heard Achilles sigh then shift to his left side with his cane.

Achilles kept his eyes on his two men then let out a grunt. "I'll miss the peace and quiet, but we can certainly use the wood."

Brooke placed her hands behind her back as her boots kicked the snow. "The manor could use a lot of work."

Achilles nodded at what she said then faced Connor and Brooke. "That. And other things. Meet me at the small shack by the shoreline when you two have time. There's something else you need to see." He then started to walk off to his home then raised his hand in the air. "An asset." Was the last thing that they heard as he disappeared up the hill.

They then started to walk off but stopped once they heard a scream of help. Brooke and Connor looked at each other as they ran off to the sound.

* * *

The two started to climb the edge of the cliff as they saw a man hanging from it. Brooke pulled herself up and hid behind a rock as Connor did the same. Brooke twirled the long blade around her finger as she snuck up to one man and slit his throat. The two others that were standing watching the man hanging over the cliff saw her, one them tackled her and Connor started to fight the other one. Brooke winced as she saw the man smirk above her and lick his lips.

"Arnt you a pretty little birdie." She felt the man run his hand down her neck to her chest, she tried to reach for her blade but couldn't reach it and her tomahawk was strapped to her thigh, she closed her eyes shut but felt something drip on her face. Brooke then opened her eyes to see the man who was on her was dead as Connor stood above him holding a bloody tomahawk.

"Thanks Connor." She pushed the dead body off of her and the both ran over to the ledge to pull the man up.

"Thank you Thank you." The man panted as he lay on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked and held the man to his feet.

" I think so, didn't do much to me, aside from a good scare….Blaggards."

Brooke sighed and looked at the blood stained clothes but snorted once she heard what the man said. " What do they want with you..?"

"My purse which was meager…and they decided they'd punish me for their trouble"

"I'm sorry that we couldn't get to you in time for your cart.." Brooke said and watched it burn.

" Its fine dear, Silly really, my tools and equipment WERE worth a kings share to the right man. In any case, I best get on my way, It's a long walk to the nearest inn I thank you both again for your kindness." The man shook her and Connors hand.

" Have you no home…?" Connor asked frowning for a moment.

"Ah, well. I was a proud resident of Boston until recently but I'm not supporter of his majesty and well I was forced out of my wood shop and home by loyalists."

Brooke was about to speak up but Connor beat her to it. "There are plenty around here who could use the services of a skilled craftsman, if you were looking for somewhere to settle."

"Is that right? I may look into that." The man stated and smiled.

* * *

It's been a week since Brooke and Connor had rescued that man and they were pleased to see him have is own shop, both of them waved goodbye to him and went over to Achilles who was standing in front of some house, they both glanced at each other the Connor knocked on the door.

They both heard a gruff voice tell them to go away, Brooke scowled and crossed her arms as she watch Connor open the door, both walked in to see a hefty man with a dark beard holding a bottle of rum in his hand.

" I said 'go away', boy. Oy and lass." The man said and eyed the two. " D'ya not speak the King's English?"

The door pushed open all the way and Achilles walked in as he watched the man.

"Oh, I didn't see you there old man. Id of set my home in order if I'd known you be calling." The man stated as Brooke eyed the drunk and Achilles, though she couldn't help but wonder how the two even meet and how they know each other.

"The boy's name is Connor and the girl is Brooke, they are here to restore the property." Achilles stated and motioned to them. The man let out a gruff laugh and looked at the girl, though She didn't find it to funny.

"What's so funny!" she growled and clenched her hand taking a step forward.

"A w-woman doing manual labor...is that a joke Achilles..?" He asked.

Brooke took a step forward though Connor stopped her and pointed a finger at the man. "You will treat her with respect…apologize!"

Achilles sighed and limped forward, stepping in front of the two. "She is skilled and can handle the work, so pleas apologize."

The man let out a gruff sigh then nodded. "I am sorry lass…and the only thing that needs to be restored is the ship! She's still the fastest in the Atlantic- sure she needs some attention. Minor things mostly but with a little affection she'll fly again." He said walking out of the house and pointed to the old wrecked ship.

"Who's she" Connor asked as he stood by the man, still angry from what the man said to his friend Brooke.

"WHO is SHE? Why the Aquila, boy! The ghost of the north seas!"

Brooke scoffed then crossed her arms, not being too pleased to be around this man. "It looks like junk to me!"

Connor smiled at her then looked at it. "The boat…?"

"J-Junk…T-The boat" the man stuttered. "She's a SHIP…and she is not junk, and make no mistake about it! I thought you brought them here to restore order! I reckon…the greatest things on the frontier!" he stated to Achilles who was hunched over his cane.

"Brooke…Connor, meet me back at the manor when you've finished here"

Connor gave Achilles a short nod then turned to the man. "You said it requires repairs…you able?

"SHE does need work- a ship is a 'she' boy- and yes I can refit her but I'm lacking in the proper supplies, some- some" he poked Connors chest then walked a little ways from the two. "Quality timber would help me get started.

Brooke sighed then ran her fingers threw her blonde hair. "We can see that. How long before it-SHE is able to sail again?" She asked and tilted her head to the side.

"Just get the lumber, you two and I'll raise a crew." He said and walked back into his home then slammed the door.

"Brooke scowled then glanced at Connor. "Isn't he just peaches and cream" she heard her friend laugh then pulled her arm.

"Let's go back to Achilles." Connor let some small laugh's escape his lips as the two then ran off to see him.

* * *

Connor and Brooke made it back to the home then stepped inside of the house; Koda ran happily to her and licked her hand. He let out a bark at Connor and let the boy pet his head. . The both started to walk by one room but heard him call out to them.

"Ah, there you are! I've got something to show you two. Come, take a look." Achilles said and watched them both walk in to the room.

Brooke glanced at the book as she heard Connor ask what it was, and Achilles reply was that it was a ledger, she then zoned out as he started to explain it. Though one word caught her attention. "Templars…they ruin everything don't they" she shook her head and ran her finger over the page as Achilles sent her a sympathetic gaze.

"Take up the ledger Connor and I'll teach you how it works." Achilles said as Connor picked the thick book up.

* * *

_Six Months Later_

_Time passed quickly after that- my and Brookes days were a blur of studying, training , and work What little free time Achilles allowed me was spent learning about the Templars. About Charles Lee and my father, I longer to confront them, for what they've done, to put an end to their schemes- to ensure my people would remain untroubled and free But I knew I was too soon, that to approach them now would see me killed and Brooke, I could only imagine what they do to her. All of our work would be for nothing. Patience and Restraint. These provide the most difficult subject for me, but in time I mastered them as well, and I know that watching my friend she has well done the same. Days became months, months became years. And both my skills and knowledge grew, so did I…though I can't help look at Brooke to see she has grown into a beautiful woman…but I must push that thought aside, she is my friend and I need to keep with my mission."_

Connor stood on the edge of the cliff and held his head high, he shook his head from his thoughts then nudged Brook and the two made their way down the cliff and to the ship that was fully restored.


	12. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Connor or anything else that deals with Assassins Creed III, it is developed by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft so yea...but I do own Brooke Williams, Koda , and Misun...or anyone else I decide to bring in**

**and omg I am soo sooo sorry this took so long , I mean I started classes( Full time college student), but I will try to write chapters faster...lol I'll do it after studying since I Have A&P but Here is a new chapter..Ill try to get the next one out this week and Im working on the second chapter of my Jurssica park story too...now Enjoy...and just to warn you I have a lemony/smut chapter coming up. **

**So with out further Ado enjoy.**

**Big Thanks :(sorry if I forgot anyone )**

Sari89

HeroJustInTime90

Xxnikkigirl123xX

Davidscharley

KaiaUchiha1

assassinangel69

aKeyLimePie

OfTheSnow22

(Guest)

AllanPrice

AssassinsGurl2012

xVentressx (Guest)

Kayce Skywalker

* * *

East coast-1770 ( age 15 )

Brooke and Connor glanced at the finished ship, the heard the captain yell for them to board, she used her right foot and started to walk up the plank that lead to the ship. "She turned out beautifully" she bowed her head and the Captain smiled, though she did hear him shout to Connor.

"No No No No, not the left foot! Never the left foot. Horrible luck, step with your right foot."

Connor looked down then stepped back on the board with his right foot, he slowly made his way on the boat and walked to Brooke and the Captain.

"She is…solid" he said as he ran his fingers over the wood.

"Aye. Wealthy and sleek. She'll fetch 12 knots in a stiff gale, ne'er a ship from here to Singapore can out run her on her best days."

Brooke turned to face the man and walked up to him. "Really?"

The Captain grinned at her. "Aye wha'dya say we take her out and show you what she can do first hand."

Brooke yawned and decided to see the ship, she left the captain and Connor to talk but it wasn't long for the ship started to move out on the water. She turned to see Connor manning the ship.

* * *

Brooke laid down in the captains courters after he told her to lie down; he recalled the words he said to her. '_wasn't my idea..it was that boy's , he was worried and couldn't concentrate'_

Brooke let a chuckle escape her lips and she closed her eyes tightly trying to ignore the blasts going off at an enemy ship. I wasn't long until she fell into a restless sleep. Brooke groaned as she felt someone shaking her body. She opened one of her eyes to see Connor standing over her, with his hands on her shoulder.

"We are here Brooke…lets go." He stepped back from the bed and watched her get out. He watched her run fingers threw her golden hair, though he smiled once he heard her complain about the boat and that riding a horse would be better.

Brooke placed her blades on her wrist then smiled lightly as she looked over at him. "Let's go" she left the room and as she was making her way to the top she saw some damage to the ship. "I don't even want to know".

Connor laughed lightly and made his way off the ship with Brooke next to him as the Captain walked with them threw the town.

* * *

The captain opened the door to what looked to be a bar, he smiled and looked at a woman cleaning a glass. " Oh, hullo Miss Mandy. You're looking every bit as ravishing as I remember."

Brooke rolled her eyes and saw the woman held a small look of annoyance on her face. Connor nudged Brookes side and the two started to walk forward. "Be nice to him Brooke." She grumbled at what he said and looked back at the woman to see she was talking to the man, she then saw the woman point to someone and the three made their way over to a bald man with scars on his face and a bigger man with a beard.

"Robert Faulkner. Where the hell you been?" the man asked as he eyed the three and took a drink of his beer. Robert pulled out the chair and sat down next to the two men, he held his hand up as Brooke and Connor looked for a chair.

"Sorry for leavin' like I did lads but where I was going…no one could know…you two working much?"

The man with the beard shook his head but Brooke didn't hear what he said since she grabbed a chair. Those she looked over at Robert waiting to hear what he was going to say to the two men. Robert sighed and leaned back into his chair.

" Well, we're looking for gunnery officers. What would you two say to working with me again?"

Connor sighed and hit his hand at his sides waiting for an answer; he wanted to leave so he can finish his mission. Connor then narrowed his eyes seeing something then left ignoring Brooke calling out his name. Brooke shook her head then quickly followed him ignoring what the bald man had stated.

Connor growled and walked up to a man sitting down, he narrowed his eyes and pointed his finger at him. "Where's Charles Lee."

The man who as questioned narrowed his eyes and leaned back into the chair. " I don't much care for your tone boy" he sneered.

Brooke pulled Connor back as she watched a man wearing a naval suit stand up, she then glanced back to see the two men stand behind them as Robert moved in front. "Hey…You don't want to be doin' that, Biddle."

The man, Biddle let out a laugh and stepped closer to Robert. " Bobby Faulkner turned to wet- nursing? Good you finally realized you're a SHIT sailor."

The woman who talked to them had stepped in and pushed the two apart, she gave them both a small glare. "Whoa whoa whoa! Not in here gentalmen. Better still, not at all. Bobby, take your friends and get out."

Robert shook his head then waved Brooke and the others out. "Lets go, our guns ought to be ready. Come on."

Brooke felt a shiver go up her spine as she glanced over at the man and saw he was staring at her with a smirk on his face. She then quickly ran out, nearly slamming into Connor.

Connor clenched his hands but turned to see Brooke, he placed a hand against her cheek and he looked into her eyes. "Is something wrong Brooke?"

Brooke felt her cheeks heat up and quickly shook her head, "O..Oh I'm fine…still a little sick from the ship." She quickly moved away from him and kept her hands by her side, she looked at Connor who had a puzzled look on his face but she motioned him over and then the five of them made their way back to the ship.

* * *

Brooke walked off the dock of the ship, having helped with cannons during the fight last night helped with her sea sickness. She walked over to Connor and Robert seeing the two watch a man. "What's going on" she asked the two then turned her eyes to him, the two turned to her as she crossed her arms.

Robert turned to see Brooke but then looked back at the man. "Him? Some ol' salt always on about some letters he's got from Captain Kidd. Nonsense really but he doesn't hurt no one but I leave him be." Brooke then tuned him out having grown bored on what he was saying. "Connor, we should head back to Achilles…" she waved off to Robert as the two made their way back to the house.

* * *

Brooke and Connor opened the door to see Achilles standing next to the stairs. She looked down and rubbed her arms lightly. She frowned once she heard his speak to them, she sighed and let her gaze linger on the floor.

"Three weeks…and not even a goodbye before you two left."

"Sorry!" both Brooke and Connor blurted out as Achilles started to walk off. He then turned his head back at them.

"Well? What are you two waiting for?" he said, and then the three made their way down to the basement. Brooke saw an Assassins robe on a manikin, though she figured it must be Connors, she glanced around the room looking for hers, and she frowned not knowing what to say to him. She heard Achilles to put the robes on and watched as Connor leaves the room with them.

Achilles smiled and shook his head at the girl; he held a box in his hands and called her over. Brooke blinked then walked over to the man who trained them. "Do you think not have one for you Brooke….here…they were based off your mother…she was an amazing Assassin and I know you'll be just like her."

Brooke flushed and held the box not knowing what to say to him. Achilles held his hand up and chuckled. "Go change Brooke." He then watched her run off to go change.

Achilles looked at Connor and nodded. "Looks good on you boy." He watched him get the feeling the outfit. Connor gave thanks but looked around for his friend. "Where is Brooke?"

Achilles was about to open his mouth to answer but heard door open. He grinned once he saw the girl walk out wearing the Assassins robe; he knew she also must being wearing the dress he had given her too. "Splitting image of your mother Brooke." she blushed and looked down. 'T-Thank you Achilles."

Connor smiled once he heard her and once he turned around his heart nearly stopped. He felt his throat dry as he looked at he, he thought she looked beautiful in the robes but he felt his cheeks heat up. Not knowing what to say he quickly turned around and waited for Achilles, He heard Brooke walk over to him but kept his gaze away from her. Brooke sighed and let a small pout form on her lips as she stood next to Connor as Achilles stepped in front of them.

Achilles looked at the two and clasped his hands behind his back. "Once upon a time, we had a ceremony on such occasions. But I don't think any of us are really the type for that. You two have you're tools and training. Your target and goals, and now you two have your title. Welcome to the Brotherhood, Connor and Brooke. Achilles patted the two's shoulders and walked off as the followed him.

* * *

**A/N...I may write and Ezio/ OR Desmond Story...just tell me what you think about that.**


	13. Chapter 9

Soooo sorry for this, I just got stuck with school work, A&P was hard but I am back now and im not doing the fall semester but sorry for the short chapater i just wanted to add this.

* * *

East Coast- 1773 (age 18 )

Brooke leaned against the stairs railing letting her blonde hair fall in front of her face, She was watching Connor but her thoughts started to wander and she couldn't believe that it's been three years since Achilles has been training the two and that they were finally 18. She glanced at Connor and blushed lightly seeing the muscles he has developed over the years. She took a few deep breaths as she was about to approach him but she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Achilles then sent him a smile as he grabbed a rope and looked at the two.

"Brooke…Connor. Spare a moment" He asked.

Connor stopped what he was doing, and Brooke came fully down the stairs.

"Of course" Connor walked over to Achilles as Brooke already stood by side him. Achilles handed the rope, which held a knife attached to it at the end to Brooke and Connor, Brooke looked at her's carefully as Connor swung his around.

"What is it" She heard Connor ask, she nodded and looked up wanting to know too.

"It is a " That when Brooke started to zone out, she knew she didn't get as much sleep as she wanted and that the person who she grew up with suddenly became a man. She distinctly heard her name being called then felt someone nudge her shoulder.

"I..wait Im sorry what did you ask."

Achilles sighed."Just go an test this out"

Brooke gave him a bashful smile and the two then left.

Achilles shook his head."Kids."


	14. Chapter 10

( this is more of a filler and I wanted to show more of Brooke and Connor getting closer )

Brooke twirled the new weapon around, after saving that woman from those men she was happy to have another person to help and she was pleased to have another woman to talk to. She smiled and walked over to Connor. "You're better at this weapon than I am..can you teach me" She chewed her bottom lip and pushed it out lightly. She then blushed and looked away seeing his intense gaze.

Connor stopped then turned to look at her, he swallowed the lump in his throat then slowly nodded as he stepped closer to her. "I'd love to Brooke" he coughed into his hand then walked behind her. "J..just let me guide you" he said and put his hand over hers then started to help her swing the weapon, though they didn't notice the pair of eyes watching them from the shadows.

* * *

Gabriel scowled and clutched his hands tightly around his gun. "That filth half breed" he seethed. "He thinks he can touch her, I'll make sure to put a bullet between his eyes. He turned his back then ran to report to his father and the others. He stopped his horse once he arrived in Boston and went to the hid out, he walked up to his father then nodded to Iris then pulled him aside.

"They have a new weapon father...that filth was touching her, I dont like them getting closer" he whispered.

Alexander nodded his head."Good work, get some rest then continue watching her, we have to be safe."


End file.
